


Avenger Ideas and Shorts

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: Avengers Drabbles [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Phil Coulson, Cute, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Another collection of drabbles.





	

Anger Management  
Coulson planted his foot in the man's chest, removing the penknife with a vicious efficiency and a stone-cold expression that the junior agents winced to see, "Get Agent Barton on the ship. Junior Agent Brass, I will see you in my quarters 30 minutes after take off." 

The man (boy,Phil thought, they're just children) nodded, fear in his stride as he helped the others with Clint's prone form. He'd have to remind himself of that in half an hour because seeing Clint in medical never improved his mood.

 

Adoption  
Phil returned to the Tower to find Steve in the living room, sketching on the couch around Tony who was his lap, face in the crook of the soldier's neck, snoring peacefully. Considering everything that had happened that day (the broom closet blew up, and that hadn't even phased him), Coulson just raised a brow in their general direction as he shucked off his shoes.

Steve shrugged, "I think he wants to be adopted."

Loosening his tie on his way past, Phil gave the man a quick kiss, "Whose name is he going under?"

Steve grinned, "Coulson, definitely." 

As he climbed the stairs, Phil shook his head, "No. I'd prefer not to sully the Coulson name."

Steve's laughter only grew louder when Tony's shout drifted up, "Stark's better anyways!"

 

Air Vents  
Steve and Tony sat watching Phil and Bruce talk, the smell of coffee wafting around them as Steve brewed a new pot.

"You know, you guys should really have a three-some."

"No, Tony." 

"Okay...You could have a four-some with me and pepper."

"No, Tony."

"We could include Bruce."

"No, Tony."

"Fine! I'll just ask Clint and Natasha for one."

"No, To- Oh. I guess you'd have to ask them."

"No, Tony...Well. maybe."

Steve and Tony stared at the air vent, "Thank you, air vent, for your openness."

"Anytime, Tony."

 

Toaster  
"What is it?"

"I am not sure."

"It looks complicated."

"Aye, I agree."

Steve scratched the back of his neck as Thor stood staring at it, confusion setting up shop on their faces.

"So, any ideas?"

"I believe the bread is placed within the slots."

"Okay. I'm guessing we push these levers down."

They watched as heat drifted up past the cupboard. They both jumped at the ching.

"This is magnificent!"

"Wow, that was really easy."

"Let us create more!"

"Sure!"

 

Freedom  
The puppy stared up at him, golden and tiny and wiggling and perfect.  
"Happy birthday, Steve."

The man turned to grin up at Phil, "Thank you! Thank you so much! What's her name?"

Coulson sat down next to him, reaching across to tickle the puppy under her chin, "She doesn't have one, but I have a few ideas."

"Oh?" Steve smiled, leaning into him, twisting to lay a kiss against his cheek, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well. I know it's corny, but I rather like Freedom."

He could feel Steve's smile grow against his cheek, "Mmm, yeah."

Freedom jumped up, licking their faces and gaining a small scowl from Phil.  
Steve laughed, "I think she likes it."

 

Worth It  
Phil got back from his last mission at about 2 in the morning to find Clint and Natasha curled up on his couch in his office. His lips twitched as he deposited his brief case onto the desk, loosening up his tie.

Natasha twisted her head to blink at him, motioning him to join them. For half a moment Phil frowned at his paperwork before shrugging out of his jacket.

Clint sat up sleepily, waiting until Phil plopped down, the small of his back propped against the arm of the couch, before Clint wriggled up to Phil's side, head tucked into the crook of his neck. Natasha stretched her legs across both of their laps, her head in the crook of Phil's other shoulder.

He wrapped an arm over Clint's shoulders and one around Natasha's waist. As he relaxed, Phil smiled, letting the tension of a week of gunfire seep out. Everything was worth this.  



End file.
